the_german_vespersfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Orion Albus II
Lucianvesper09 is Vesper Three. He was also an ex-KGB spy and a good tennis player. History Lucianvesper09 was born to a Lucian mother and Vesper father. He was raised to hate Cahills and think of them as moldy cheese on the street just to be thrown out. He became a KGB spy at age 11, when he broke in to a police department. He joined the Vespers at age 13. Then a day after my 14th birthday (March 12th, 1999), he resigned because he couldn't be a friend with a Cahill (Who became a Vesper later). Then a week later he rejoined and became Vesper Six. I became Vesper Three when Albertobs1999 became Vesper Six. Then he made TVCSIHS. A couple of days after he found TVCSIHS, he resigned from the KGB to serve Nilem12(Vesper One). The Vesper-Cahill Secret Information Hacking Society Dashboard ''Purpose The purpose for The Vesper-Cahill Secret Information Hacking Society is to hack into Cahill servers and transfer the most secret information to the Vespers. Its goal was to obtain the serum, though Vesper One called it off. The society is now experimenting with a computer version of Vesper Four's thingamagij. Members 'Head of Office' The current Head of Office is Lucianvesper09. The Head of Office spies on Cahill One's actions. 'Member 1' Member 1 spies on the Lucian's and the Ekaterinas. 'Member 2' Member 2 spies on the Janus, Tomas and Madrigal. Enemies and Spies Reported Manmanman45/Nilem13 (Cahill One) XboXmaker (Cahill Two) Destiny39 (Cahill Three) Unknown (Cahill Four) Mr.reporter (Cahill Five) Unknown Cahill 7/8 7 other unidentified people Timeline/Archives'' March 25th, 2013: A Janus agent tried to steal the key to the chasm. A Tomas tried to push the mountain aside, though got seriously injured in the process. March 26th, 2013: WWIII starts. Cahills as part of WWIII stole secret documents. Documents have been recovered from the thief. Cahill Four was revealed to be RotomicAcid. German forces move in to seize the government March 27th, 2013: Cahill Council of Six was revealed. WWIII continues. Warsaw homes were robbed by mad Cahills. March 28th, 2013: German forces takes control of Poland in the name of the Führer (Vesper One) March 29th, 2013: WWIII ends. March 30th, 2013: Stronghold is temporarily under reno. March 31st, 2013: Reno is complete and robbers have been locked in Cell 4. Mayor has secured the city. Vesper One orders a full technology upgrade. Also orders all prisoners to be moved to the Berlin HQ. April 1st, 2013: Technology upgrade completed. Prisoners moved to Berlin HQ. Vesper Three has captured one person from each Cahill branch and is taking them to Cahill Island so that Vesper One can obtain the serum. Database has revealed six Cahill Four suspects. All information obtained has been transfered to Berlin HQ. Discovered more about the Cahill Council. April 2nd/3rd, 2013: TVCSIHS makes new plans to gain power after Vesper One instructed Lucianvesper09 to destory the serum. Category:Protected Pages Category:Vesper Category:Lucianvesper09 Category:Warsaw Category:Vesper Factories Category:The Vesper-Cahill Secret Information Hacking Society Category:Vespers Bases Category:Vesper Three Category:Prisoner Cells Category:Berlin Category:The Vesper High Council